


The Damage Has Been Done

by SummersRain



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersRain/pseuds/SummersRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete can't remember a single thing from the night before, worst of all, he can't remember what exactly he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damage Has Been Done

Pete awoke to an empty bed, his arms stretched out as if he were holding onto something that wasn't even there. He thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him, because he knew that something was there, Patrick was there. But, Patrick wasn't there, in fact, Patrick's whole side of the bed was empty. Pete peeled his eyelids open, and looked at the empty spot beside him, this was strange, he could have sworn he remembered falling asleep last night with Patrick curled into his side.

Then to think of it, Pete didn't even remember coming home last night. The only thing he could very vaguely remember was  _leaving_ the house to go to some bar, and getting completely plastered, the rest of his memory from the night before was far too foggy. 

He climbed out of the bed, a loud creak sounding from the floor board beneath his feet. Pete slowly made his way down the hall, stopping in his tracks when he spotted something the color of darkening red on the hardwood.

_What the fuck?_

Pete lowered himself so that he was kneeling, and leaned down so he could get a better look of the red substance. He traced the tip of his finger along the line of the dark liquid, studying the small amount that stuck to his finger. He nearly jumped out of his skin when realization hit him, and he figured out that what he was looking at was blood. But who's blood?

Pete was certain that it was not his blood, because he had absolutely no cuts or anything of the sort that would have bled, and if it wasn't his blood, it could have only been Patrick's. He immediately sprang up from the floor, nearly knocking himself down in the process, but he bolted the rest of the way down the hall and taking the stairs two at a time. 

The sight that greeted him when he took the final steps into the living room horrified him, Patrick's body was collapsed on the floor, his nose was bleeding, and his glasses were thrown next to him, and the lenses were cracked and broken as if somebody had stepped on them. 

Pete rushed over to Patrick's unconscious form, scooping him up in his arms and checking for a pulse. Relief fled through Pete when he felt the strong heartbeat beneath the pad of his fingers. 

"Patrick? Patrick, wake up." Pete said, gently shaking Patrick's shoulder in hopes to awaken his knocked out boyfriend. Patrick's eye's shot open and locked on Pete, a look of panic flashed in the blue orbs, and Patrick scrambled to get out of Pete's grasp, his body trembling with fear as he scooted back away from Pete and into the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's just me, it's me, okay?" Pete assured, no knowledge as to why Patrick had gotten so freaked out from him. Patrick was never afraid to let Pete touch him, so this situation only got more and more confusing on Pete behalf.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me again, I-I'm sorry!" Patrick backed up even farther against the wall, desperate to put as much space as possible between him and Pete. Pete was extremely confused, why was Patrick being so timid and frightened? What even happened between the two of them that was so bad?

"Patrick, what's the matter? Did I do something?" Pete asked, cautiously reaching his hand out to Patrick and brushing it along his lower arm in attempt to show him he meant no harm.

"Y-You don't remember?" Patrick squeaked, flinching when he felt Pete's hand make contact with his arm.

"No, I don't remember anything. Please tell me what happened exactly." Pete slowly moved towards Patrick, wrapping both of his arms around his small body and pulling Patrick closer to himself. Patrick tensed at first, but eventually melted into the embrace and clung onto Pete, nuzzling his head into the crook of Pete's neck. Pete softly ran his fingers through Patrick's short blond hair, pleased with the fact that Patrick wasn't pushing him away.

"Last night...You were really, really drunk. When you came home, I tried to help you upstairs and get into bed, but you didn't want me to, so," Patrick sighed shakily before finishing the sentence, "you hit me." 

"Patrick, fuck, I'm so sorry. God I'm such a fucking idiot..." Pete trailed off, not having the correct words to use to be able to let Patrick know how genuinely sorry he was.

"That's um, not all." Patrick whispered, untangling himself from Pete's hold, and lifting up the corner of his shirt, revealing a fresh purpling bruise that was in the shape of the bottom of a shoe.

Pete let out a shocked gasp, his mouth falling wide open, the bruise was huge.

"Jesus Patrick, that's fucking huge! I-I did that to you?!" Pete was on the verge of tears, how could he have gotten so fucking drunk that he hit the one person he loved more than anyone, the one person he cared about so much?

"Yeah." Patrick replied, staring down at the ground, feeling a few stray tears spill from his eye's and land on the wooden floor, not making a single sound.

"I'm sorry." Pete slumped against the wall, his hands curling into fists at his sides. He was angry, he was angry at himself for going out and getting shitfaced, and coming home and beating on Patrick for no goddamn reason, he was so angry for allowing that to happen.

Patrick would actually be so much better off without Pete, at least if Pete left, Patrick wouldn't have to worry about him getting drunk ever again, and having to fear getting hit by his own boyfriend.

"Hey, we can work through this, I'm not letting you walk out after one incident, Pete." Patrick said, almost as if he'd been aware of the mental conversation Pete was just having with himself.

"But Patrick, look what I did to you for gods sake! I, I hit you!" Pete shouted, not being able to comprehend why Patrick was so willing to give him another chance when Pete should have been the one on his knees and pleading for another chance.

"Pete, you know that I love you, and if you love me, you won't drink so much next time, so don't even think about leaving." Patrick moved his body closer to Pete's again, and rested his head on his shoulder. Pete instinctively wrapped his arms around Patrick, holding him as if he'd simply vanish if he let go.

"I love you, okay? And we'll get through this." Patrick assured, snuggling closer to Pete. Pete nodded, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Patrick's head.

They could get though this.

They always did.


End file.
